


Star Spangled Banner

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Baseball, Family, Fourth of July, Gen, Singing, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella experiences one of the Cullens' Fourth of July traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Banner

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written in 2009.

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

She looked at the faces of her family members. They all seemed very proud. Bella guessed if they could cry, all of them would be sobbing right now. She admittedly felt out of place with her family; her expression was of confusion. Bella had refereed with Esme for family baseball games many times, but the Cullens had never been so _American_. Edward had said that Alice sang The Star Spangled Banner every Fourth of July before they started the game. Even though her human family had never followed any sort of traditions, she had to admit that this was rather nice.


End file.
